Atsuatsu (Lust In Love)
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: ChanBaek / BaekYeol terinspirasi dari perjalanan hidup Miyabi ! tapi ini versi saya , DONT LIKE DONT READ !YAOI CHAP 3 IS UP !
1. Chapter 1

**ChanBaek - Sexs.**

Author : Choi Seung Wook.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol.(26)  
Byun Baekhyun/ Baekhyun Okawa.(18)

Genre : Lemon, Romance, Hurt.

Note : **ini terinspirasi dari perjalanan Miyabi a.k.a Maria Okawa, tapi jalan ceritanya tidak sama hehe coz saya fans berat nya dia, saya jadikan ver YAOI ok !**

.

.

.

.

.

''ahhhh eum ahhhh'' mata namja cantik berusiak 18 tahun itu terus saja terbuka lebar saat melihat layar 36 in's yang tersedia di kamar nya itu memperlihat kan sepasang kekasih _**gay**_ yang tengah memadu kasih di atas ranjang , dimana sang '_**uke**_' yang terus menikmati saat tubuh sang '_**seme**_' terus menggenjotnya.

''ah Fuck !'' umpatan kasar keluar dari bibir merah natural Baekhyun, bocah cantik itu mengeluarkan ehm Juniornya dari kurungan nya (celana) dengan perlahan dia menggenggam Junior nya yang tidak terlalu besar itu dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

''ahh Fuck !''

Namja cantik itu mengumpat lagi saat jari lentiknya tersiram cairan putih kental, namja keturunan jepang itu mematikan TV nya kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dari fikiran mesum yang terhayal di bayangannya.

**.**

**.**

**-Baekhyun Pov**-

Hy everyone , perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun, aku namja cantik berasal dari negri _**Jepang**_, usiaku masih menginjak 18tahun, aku tinggal disebuah apartement mewah ku, jangan kalian fikir bahwa apartement ini adalah pemberian kedua orang tuaku ck kalian salah besar, aku bisa membeli apartement ini karena hasil jerih payah ku sendiri, aku berkerja sebagai artis porno ! Aku mempelajari sexs semenjak aku menginjak usia 13, pada saat itu aku pergi bermain dirumah sahabatku dan sahabatku itu mempunya kakak bernama Miyabi, dia mengajak ku untuk menonton film berhawa sexs, aku berfikir jika aku menjadi pemain seperti itu aku dijamin aku bisa kaya, setiap malam aku terus berfikir fikir dan membulatkan tekat ku untuk menginjak dunia porno ! Awalnya kedua orang tuaku tidak setuju tapi aku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku ingin mandiri, and see akhirnya kedua orang tua ku mengizinkanku, pada saat itu aku meminta bantuan Miyabi untuk mengenalkanku pada seorang agenci , dan semenjak itu aku memulai karir ku dengan menjadi pemain film porno ! asal kalian tau aku bisa melakukan 48 gaya dalam berhubungan sexs, akan ku jamin tidak akan ada seseorang yang kecewa jika berkerja sama dengan ku.  
Aku tau ini salah, tapi aku ingin bebas ! Aku ingin melakukan apa yang ingin ku lakukan ! saat ini aku terkenal dimana-mana ! Di seluruh dunia ! Karena aku sudah memainkan _**55 film porno dan 24 non porno**_ tapi tetap berbau_** sexs**_, besok aku ada jadwal untuk bermain film_** non sexs**_ di korea, yup negara ginseng aku akan datang !

.

.

.

.

Kaki ini menginjak di tempat airport incheon, ku buka kaca mataku dan melihat ke segala arah, seperti ini rupanya korea, ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju luar bandara setelah melewati imigrasi tentunya.

''permisi noona?''  
seseorang menepuk pundak ku.

''kau memanggilku noona?''tanya ku dengan sedikit meninggikan suara ku.

''ne?''dan bodohnya dia malah berbalik tanya.

''apa kau buta? Aku ini laki laki bukan perempuan !''ujar ku menekan.

''oh, maaf, apakah benar anda Baekhyun Okawa?''  
Aku mengangguk.

''baiklah, mohon ikut aku''  
aku mengangguk dan mengikuti pria bername tag Daehyun ini.

''silahkan masuk, saya akan membawa anda menemui presdir Park'' ujarnya sopan sembari membuka kan pintu untuk ku, aku mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam.

setengah jam dalam perjalanan aku sampai disebuah gedung tinggi menjulang seperti sebuah apartement.

''mari Baekhyun-ssi''

''ah? Ya''

Sesampainya didepan kamar 666 dilantai 26 , Daehyun mengetuk pintunya, dan pintu itu terbuka sendiri.

''silahkan masuk Baekhyun-ssi, saya pamit dulu''

Seperginya Daehyun aku melangkahkan kakiku di apartement yang sama mewahnya dengan punyaku, entah kenapa jantung berdetak sangat cepat, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

''selamat datang Baekhyun Okawa''  
Suara bass mengagetkanku, aku melihat ke arah kanan dimana seseorang laki-laki tengah duduk layaknya raja dikursi mewah, dan laki laki itu sangat, sangat tampan !  
aku tersenyum tipis, dia berdiri kehadapanku dengan senyuman yang sangat sangat ! Cool, wah aku baru sadar laki-laki ini sangat tinggi, atau aku yang terlalu pendek?

''senang bisa berkerja sama denganmu, aku directur disini''

''aku juga senang berkerja sama dengan anda em..?''

Seakan mengerti dengan kebingungan Baekhyun namja tampan itu tersenyum .

''Park Chanyeol kau bisa memanggilku Yeollie atau apa, kau sungguh namja yang cantik''tiba tiba namja bernama Chanyeol itu berbisik ke telinga Baekhyun dan menggigit serta menghisap cuping telinga Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

**Ok mungkin ini prolog, lanjut atau tidak? Terserah raders hehehe**

**Maaf jika ada TYPO, coz saya tidak sempat untuk membenarkan FF ini hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**ChanBaek - Lust_Sexs 1**

Author : Choi Seung Wook istrinya GDZELO.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol.  
Byun / Baekhyun Ozawa.  
Kim Yejin (Istri Chanyeol)  
Choi Junhong / Zelo.

Genre : Romance , Hurt, Lemon.

Rating : M.

Warning : **YAOI TYPO ! DONT LIKE DONT READ !**

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun Ozawa sepertinya aku menyukaimu, tidak peduli aku sudah mempunyai istri atau pun kau yang sudah mencoba banyak pasang pria bajingan lainnya ! Aku menikah dengan Yejin pun itu disuruh orang tua ku karena orang tua ku tidak mau menerima fakta bahwa kalau anak semata wayang nya ini adalah GAY ! Aku benci diriku sendiri yang harus menurut apa yang kedua orang tua ku katakan ! Aku terlalu penurut !

''bisa kau ceritakan perjalanan mu , hingga kau bisa menjadi seperti ini Baekkie? Kau tidak keberatan jika aku memanggilmu Baekkie?''tanyaku sembari membelai rambutnya yang sangat lembut, jujur baru kali ini aku merasakan jantungku berdetak cepat seperti ini.

**-Author Pov-**

''tidak, itu panggilan yang bagus, aku menyukainya''ujar Baekhyun memamerkan senyum termanis nya, Chanyeol mencium kilas bibir Baekhyun dan kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

''masa kecil ku saat masih kanak-kanak, aku hidup dan bersekolah di lingkungan bule, sejak kecil cara berfikiranku sudah menganut paham dan bebas, di usia yang tergolong masih ingusan aku sudah terbiasa menonton video porno, tak heran bila aku sudah mencicipi saat aku berusia 13 tahun bersama pacar pertamaku''Chanyeol sedikit kecewa mendengar kata 'pacar pertamaku' yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, tapi dia pasti juga sudah tau Baekhyun memang begini, kan memang nyata dan tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia adalah AV.

''tingkahku memang banyak bikin orang orang geleng-geleng kepala, betapa tidak? Aku mengakui bahwa aku sudah melakukan hubungan sexs saat berusia 13 tahun, pengalaman yang menurut ku sangat menyenangkan itu kulakukan dengan kekasihku, hal itu terus ku ulangi dengan pacar pacarku yang selanjutnya tanpa rasa bersalah, menurut penggemarku, kisah ku sungguh selalu menarik untuk disimak, perjalanan hidup dan karierku di dunia gelap ini, karier awalnya aku bergabung dengan B-Open, sebuah agen selebritis terkenal di jepang, aku terpilih menjadi model untuk situs khusus pria khusus Gay dewasa, disitus ini aku terlibat foto bugil, pengalaman asmaraku menilik pengalaman bercinta , aku sangat menyukai memasak dan bermain video game, terbilang gila, bayangkan, di usia 13 aku merelakan kepunyaanku kepada pacarku yang memang pecinta sesama jenis, diusiaku itu aku telah melakukan hubungan intim dengan enam pria , empat diantaranya adalah pacarku''lirih Baekhyun mengingat masa lalunya, Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir mungil Baekhyun.  
''lanjutkan''  
Baekhyun mengangguk.

''Baekhyun Ozawa sebagai bintang porno, orang banyak yang mengatakan aku ini adalah perempuan mereka tidak percaya bahwa aku adalah lelaki, kecantikan wajahku ini di warisi dari perpaduan keelokan wajah ibuku yang asli dari jepang dengan ayah ku yang berasal dari perancis dan keturunan kanada, aku mulai menancapkan sebagai bintang bokep 2 tahun yang lalu, aku membintangi film porno bertajuk new face produksi **S1** , sebuah production House film dewasa di Jepang. Bergabung dengan **S1** , aku membintangi satu judul disetiap bulannya sampai februari 2010, judul-judul video ku sempat menjuarai kompetisi penjualan terbanyak film - film porno se-jepang,daya pikatku tentu saja , bukan hanya aksi-aksi ku yang sangat menantang tapi juga penampilan wajahku yang terkenal **Innocent of Evil. **Aku adalah fenomena baru dalam dunia industri film porno di Asia setelah  
berakhirnya **era Asia Carera**, Awalnya kehidupan ku dengan kedua  
orangtuaku baik-baik saja, sampai pada suatu  
ketika orangtuaku melihatku tampil bugil di  
sebuah majalah porno Jepang. Seketika itu meledak  
lah murka orangtuaku demi melihat ku kecil  
yang masih remaja polos melakukan hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan anak seusiaku. Meskipun demikian aku tetap menjalankan  
profesiku, dari sekedar foto-foto telanjang berlanjut  
ke film. aku kembali cari gara-gara ketika  
membawa 20 film porno yang ku bintangi ke rumah  
dan aku tunjukkan ke orangtuaku. Sejak itu kedua  
orangtuaku tidak mau melihat dan mengakuiku lagi sebagai anak. Bahkan teman-teman dekatku yang dulu akrab  
denganku satu persatu mulai meninggalkanku.  
Mereka alergi di cap berteman dengan seorang bintang film porno, sungguh menyedihkan. Namun sebagai anak muda yang punya ambisi besar,  
situasi ini tidak membuatku patah arang untuk  
melanjutkan profesiku, demi uang aku tetap bertahan  
dan konsisten ! Hidup soliter membuatku pintar memasak.  
Bagaimana tidak orang seperti ku selalu  
menghindari membeli makanan di tempat-tempat  
umum jika tidak ingin diserbu penggemarku atau  
dimaki orang-orang yang nyinyir terhadap  
profesiku. Selain gemar memasak, aku juga paling suka nonton film-film porno yang ku bintangi  
sendiri. Semua koleksi video yang ada di kabinet TV-  
ku adalah film porno. Sebagai bintang film porno  
papan atas aku juga perlu belajar berbagai posisi  
penting dari bintang-bintang film porno lainnya. Meskipun banyak tawaran mengalir untuk hijrah  
keluar Jepang (**Amerika dan Eropa**) dan bermain  
dengan pria-pria bule, aku tetap tidak mau dan  
tetap memilih tinggal di Jepang dan memilih  
pasangan main dari pria-pria lokal. Alasannya cukup  
masuk akal juga. Menurutku "**perabot**" pria Jepang lebih kecil dan tahan lama dalam melakukan adegan  
syur dibandingkan pria bule yang menurutku memiliki "**perabot**" lebih besar dan menyakitkan. Seringkali dalam melakukan adegan di beberapa  
film, aku tampak menangis dan itu memang  
benar-benar tampak alamiah. Sebabnya aku sedang  
tidak menikmati dan itu benar-benar sakit. aku juga  
mengancam akan cabut dari **AV (PH Film Porno)** jika  
aku dipaksa melakukan adegan atau posisi yang tidak aku sukai. Bahkan dulu pacar-pacarku _(4 orang -_  
_sebelum semuanya diputusin)_ ketika sedang  
bersamaku dan ingin menonton film yang ku bintangi, aku selalu tidak pernah mengijinkannya. Namun setenar apapun dan sebanyak apapun uang  
yang ku hasilkan dari pekerjaan ku saat ini, aku adalah manusia normal yang juga  
merindukan orang tua, sahabat, teman-teman dan  
keinginanku untuk menikah seperti yang lain kebanyakan . Jika saat ini aku melakukan seks untuk bisnis suatu hari nanti aku merindukan ada laki-laki  
yang ingin menikahiku, menerima ku apa adanya''lirih Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertegun saat menyimak kata demi kata yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun, ternyata nasib takdirnya memang sangat berliku.

''baiklah, tidurlah kau butuh istirahat karena besok shooting nya akan dimulai, selamat malam baby''bisik Chanyeol dan mencium kening Baekhyun mesra, Baekhyun tertegun merasakan betapa lembutnya orang yang ada di depannya, apa dia tidak jijik? Itulah fikir Baekhyun, tanpa berfikir terlalu panjang lagi Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol tersenyum dan memakai pakaian nya yang tergeletak di lantai.

.

.

.

**(Park Home)  
**

''Park Chanyeol ! Dari mana saja kau ! Jam segini baru pulang'' sindir Yeoja yang ber status menjadi istri Chanyeol yaitu Kim Yejin atau sekarang sudah menjadi Park Yejin.

''bukan urusanmu ! Mau aku pulang jam berapa atau tidak pulang sekalipun itu bukan urusan mu ! Mengerti !''jawab Chanyeol dingin dan membanting pintu kamar nya, Yejin menggepalkan kedua tangannya erat

''_awas kau Park Chanyeol sialan ! Ku buat kau bertekuk lutut dan mengemis kepadaku ! Lihat saja_''

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang tersedia di kamarnya, bibir nya mengukir sebuah senyuman saat mengingat betapa indahnya wajah Baekhyun dan suara sexy nya saat Chanyeol terus merangsangnya.  
''aku akan memiliki mu suatu hari nanti, bersabarlah, tidak untuk saat ini''lirih Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, merasakan perutnya meminta diisi namja cantik keturunan jepang itu berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas yang memang sudah tersedia bahan bahan makanan, Baekhyun tersenyum dan memulai dengan acara memasaknya.

_Greb_

Baekhyun merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, membuat nya terkejut untuk saja dia tidak sedang memegang pisau.

''Chanyeol ? Kau mengagetkanku, kenapa kau bisa masuk?''tanya Baekhyun heran, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium leher Baekhyun.

''kau lupa? Bahwa aku juga mempunyai kunci duplikatnya?''tanya Chanyeol terus mencium bahkan tanpa segan Chanyeol juga menghisap leher Baekhyun yang putih dan jenjang, Baekhyun yang sudah biasa merasakan hal hal yang begini hanya terkekeh pelan.

''apa kau sudah sarapan?''tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggeleng.

''baiklah, kita sarapan bersama''ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk dan terus mengekor kemana Baekhyun melangkah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekali lagi lokasi shootingnya, di sebuah Vila di atas pergunungan yang jauh dari kota seoul, dan sekarang dia sedang di tata rias oleh sang penata, Baekhyun akan bermain Film yang berjudul Man Love, dengan disutradarai oleh Yoo Yongjae, Baekhyun belum tau dan pastinya tidak mengenal lawan bermainnya nanti, dan tentu saja itu bukan Park Chanyeol pastinya, karena Chanyeol adalah bigboss pemilik entertaimant ini jadi dia hanya memerhatikan dan memberi dana itu saja.  
''owh neomu yeppeo, Baekhyun-ssi kau ganti bajumu dengan yang ini''ujar sang penata rias kagum melihat namja secantik Baekhyun yang sangat natural, Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengganti bajunya dengan menggunakan kemeja besar berwarna putih sehingga membuatnya tampak sangat sexy.

Chanyeol datang dengan seseorang pria tinggi, sempat merasa dunia dan waktu berhenti saat melihat keindahan pahatan tuhan, Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun kagum, Baekhyun membungkuk memberi salam seketika Chanyeol kembali ke alam sadarnya dan mengangguk.

''perkenalkan Baekhyun-ah dia Choi Junhoong kau bisa memanggilnya Zelo, dia adalah lawan main mu di film ini''jelas Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap lawan mainnya yang juga sama tingginya dengan Chanyeol, dengan rambut berwarna ungu gelapnya apalagi kulitnya sangat putih, Baekhyun yakin kalau namja tampan ini pasti rajin merawat kulitanya hingga bisa seputih itu atau memang sudah dari sananya? Ntah lah terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan pribadi orang lain.

''Junhong iminida, kau bisa memanggilku Zelo'' namja bernama Zelo itu membungkukan dirinya memberi salam, Baekhyun membalas dan berkata.

''ne, aku Baekhyun Ozawa nice to meet you Zelo''Balas Baekhyun, Zelo sempat ter-patung saat melihat senyuman manis Baekhyun 'neomu yeppo' itulah fikirnya, Chanyeol berdeham dan membuat Zelo sadar akan terus menatap intens ke arah Baekhyun, ada rasa sedikit sesak di hati Chanyeol tapi dia mencoba untuk menepisnya.

semua crew pun sudah berkumpul dimana adegan antara Zelo dan Baekhyun akan dimulai.

''OK ACTION !''

Baekhyun menatap ke arah jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan yang sangat berbau alam dan nyaman tentunya.

''baby''sebuah bisikan menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuhnya dimana Zelo yang menjadi lawan bermainnya terus menatapnya intens.

''ne Junhong-ah?''tanya Baekhyun dan mengusap sayang pipi Zelo.

''kau tau? Aku tidak peduli jika memang banyak orang yang memandang jijik ke arah kita, aku akan tetap mencintaimu''bisik Zelo lembut, Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan Zelo yang auranya memang seperti bukan akting.

''sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan kalimat itu Junhong-ah''ujar Baekhyun, Zelo tersenyum dan duduk di atas ranjang kemudian menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan nya, dengat menurut Baekhyun duduk manis di pangkuan Zelo dengan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Zelo.  
Zelo menatap Baekhyun, membelai lembut pipinya, Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya saat merasakan bibir Zelo telah mandarat dibibirnya, dengan lihai Zelo memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Baekhyun, seakan tak akan mau kalah Baekhyun juga membalas dan menghisap saliva serta lidah Zelo.

''Junhong-ahh''desah Baekhyun saat Zelo menghisap dan menjilat lehernya.

''hm?''dengung Zelo, lalu menatap Baekhyun kemudian kembali melumat bibir merah natural Baekhyun dengan sedikit liar, Baekhyun meremas rambut Zelo dan membalas hisapan yang di awalinya, Zelo mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menidurkannya diranjang dengan perlahan, dengan lidah dan mulut mereka yang saling menghisap serta menjilat.

''CUT !''

Baekhyun dan Zelo melepaskan tautan mereka, dan tersenyum kikuk, Zelo menarik dirinya dari atas tubuh Baekhyun.

''kau hebat''puji Zelo, Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.  
''kau juga''balas Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol yang memang dari tadi menyaksikan film yang di produksinya menggepal kan tangannya erat, Chanyeol tidak tau kenapa dirinya begitu emosi saat melihat Baekhyun bercumbu liar dan mesra dengan Zelo, cemburukah?

''ada apa denganku?''batin Chanyeol

''baiklah, kita pindah di lokasi kolam berenang''teriak sang sutradara.

(Lokasi kolam renang)

''OK ONE TWO THEREE ! ACTION !''

Dimana Zelo sedang merendam dirinya, dengan langkah begitu sexy Baekhyun menghamiri Zelo, tapi tidak ikut berendam.

''ne Chagie waeyo eum?''tanya Zelo mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di tepi pinggiran kolam dengan kaki mungilnya yang sengaja ia rendamkan di air.

''anio, aku sangat merindukan suaramu, hehe itu saja''kekeh Baekhyun.

''kau menggodaku baby?''

''tidak aku tidak menggodamu''

''kemarikan bibir mu'' ujar Zelo tersenyum pervert, Baekhyun memajukan wajah nya mendekat ke wajah Zelo dengan pandangan yang sangat menggoda, Zelo menelan salivanya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sungguh sangat sexy dan menggoda tentunya..

Hanya ciuman ringan sembari terkekeh saat jari lentik Baekhyun menggelitik lehernya.

''kau nakal eum''

''CUT !''

Baekhyun membantu Zelo beranjak dari kolam renang.

''terima kasih Baekhyunnie''bisik Zelo, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
Chanyeol mengahampiri Baekhyun.

''Baekkie''

Baekhyun memandang ke arah Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum.

''ne Chanyeol-ah ada apa?''

''ikut aku''bisik Chanyeol dan menarik lengan Baekhyun menjauhi lokasi shooting, Baekhyun memasang tampang herannya tapi langkah nya tetap mengikuti langkah Chanyeol

.

.

.

TBC -

**Kya ! Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ripiu di chap sebelumnya, maaf saya belum bisa membalas review chingu masing, tapi percayalah, satu coment yang anda review di ff saya , itu sungguh sangat berharga untuk saya yang author pasaran ini,terimakasih ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**ChanBaek - Atsuatsu (Lust In Love) 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Choi Seung Wook istrinya Zelo.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol** (26)**  
Byun Baekhyun **(18-19)**  
Choi Junhong / Zelo.(**20**)  
Kim Yejin (Istri Chanyeol) **(22)**

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Lemon.

Warning : YAOI TYPO !

Note : **bagi yang belum tau siapa Zelo author akan mengenalkannya Zelo adalah maknae nya BAP, disini Zelo adalah seorang aktor dan Chanyeol bukan lah seorang aktor, Chanyeol adalah directur atau presdir yang mempunyai entertaimant film dewasa terbesar di korea selatan^^**

.

.

.

.

''Baekkie ikut aku''

belum sempat Baekhyun mengangguk Chanyeol sudah menarik tangan nya terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana arah Chanyeol menariknya.

''ah Chanyeol-ssi''seseorang bertubuh tinggi menghampiri Chanyeol, membuat langkah namja tinggi bermarga park itu terhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

''ne ada apa , Yongjae-ssi?''tanya Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan nya di tangan Baekhyun.

''nona Yejin ingin menemuimu''

Chanyeol berdecak mendengar laporan dari Yongjae.

''bilang aku sedang sibuk''  
Belum sempat Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah suara sudah menghentikannya terlebih dahulu.

''sibuk apa kau, Park Chanyeol?''tanya Yejin yang baru saja datang menghampiri mereka.

''ada apa kau kesini?''

''kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi kantor suamiku sendiri?''Yejin berbalik tanya.

''dasar yeoja banyak bicara''desus Chanyeol.

''ehm, Baekhyun-ssi soothing sebentar lagi akan dimulai, lebih baik kita kesana duluan''ajak Yongjae, Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

''ah ne Yongjae-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi saya permisi telebih dahulu''pamit Baekhyun sopan dan mengikuti langkah kaki Youngjae.

''kau mau kemana?''tanya Yejin menahan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak pergi.

''aku ingin melihat kerja anak buahku''balas Chanyeol, Yejin menggandengkan tangannya di tangan Chanyeol.

''aku ikut''

Dan mereka pun berjalan mengikuti langkah Yongjae.

_#Lokasi Sooting#_

terlihat Chanyeol dan Yejin duduk di bangku dekat dengankamera dan menghadap dimana arah yang akan di film kan.

''ehm Baekhyun-ssi , di part ini ada adegan sedikit panas tapi tidak sampai ke tahap yang lebih inti, apa kau keberatan?''tanya Yongjae hati-hati, sembari memberikan sebuah proposal ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang di tata rias oleh sang perias.

''oh , aku tidak masalah''jawab Baekhyun tersenyum manis, Zelo yang sibuk sedari tadi memerhatikan Baekhyun pun tanpa dia sadari dirinya juga ikut tersenyum.

''apa benar dia namja? Kenapa begitu cantik''lirih Zelo tersenyum sendiri memikirkan jika Baekhyun marah dan merajuk kepadanya maka dia terlihat akan semakin cute.

''one two three and Actionn !''

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk leher Zelo dari belakang, Zelo yang merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya pun membalikan badannya, setelah menutup majalah yang ia baca tentunya.

''Junhong-ie''bisik Baekhyun seduktif mungkin di telinga kiri Zelo, membuat Zelo bersmirk ria dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut.

''hm''dengung Zelo.

''aku merindukanmu? Mari kita memulainya''bisik Baekhyun.

(_Zelo kau harus memasang wajah yang polos, berpura-puralah bahwa kau tidak mengetahuinya-Teriak sutradara_)

Dengan patuh Zelo memasang tampang pura pura bingung, menatap ke arah namja cantik yang masih menggodanya.

(_Baekhyun-ssi berikan sedikit hisapan di leher Zelo, dan kau Zelo berusaha tenang dan pancing lawanmu_)

Dengan patuh Baekhyun mendengarkan apa yang di teriakkan sutradara, bibir tipis merah natural itu merambat dari telinga menuju keleher Zelo yang putih, Baekhyun membuka bibirnya serta menutup matanya kemudian menghisap leher putih Zelo dengan sedikit nafsu, membuat libody Zelo terpancing akan perlakuan Baekhyun terhadap leher putihnya.

''eumm Baekhyunnie, kau sangat nakal''bisik Zelo, Baekhyun tersenyum dan menegakkan tubuh mungilnya , berjalan sexy ke arah Zelo sembari membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya dengan pose yang sungguh sangat menggoda iman, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri ditambah dengan pandangan sayu yang begitu menggoda, Chanyeol yang melihat cara Baekhyun berakting sexy begitu membuat nya tidak rela mengedipkan matanya barang sedetik pun, sungguh ! andaikan Chanyeol yang berada di posisi Zelo sekarang, mungkin itu yang di fikirkan Chanyeol sekarang.

di kancing yang terakhir Baekhyun membukanya kemudian duduk manja di atas pangkuan Zelo dengan tangan yang mengalung dileher tegas Zelo.

_(ok dalam hitungan ketiga kalian harus memulai hot kiss ! Lembut perlahan demi perlahan liar ..GO !)_

Zelo dan Baekhyun menyatukan bibir mereka, menghisap bibir dan saliva masing - masing dengan lembut namun perlahan semakin liar dan liar.

''eumhhhh''

Desahan halus bagaikan bisikan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun yang masih di lumat Zelo, dengan lincah namja bermarga Choi itu memainkan lidahnya di dalam gua hangat milik Baekhyun, Zelo melepaskan tautannya kemudian beralih keleher Baekhyun dan di hisap kuatnya leher putih itu dengan sedikit gigitan perangsangnya membuat Baekhyun sulit dalam mengatur nafas karna nafsu birahi telah merasuki nya ini benar-benar gila, seakan tidak mau kalah Baekhyun membantu Zelo membuka kancing baju yang Zelo kenakan, setelah selesai Baekhyun menarik wajah Zelo dari lehernya kemudian dia menjilat dagu Zelo menuju leher dengan lidahnya dan melakukan apa yang Zelo lakukan kepadanya tadi, menghisap kuat leher Zelo membuat tanda di leher tersebut, Zelo mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya menuju ranjang.

(hempaskan secara perlahan Junhong-ah !)

Dengan perlahan Zelo menidurkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan bibir mereka yang kembali saling menghisap.

''ok ! CUT !''

Zelo dan Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka, Baekhyun menstabilkah deruh nafasnya yang tidak teratur kemudian meminum segelas air yang di antar oleh petugas yang ada disana.

''terima kasih'' ujar Baekhyun setelah menerima segelas air tersebut, Zelo menghampiri Baekhyun.

''Baekhyunnie, apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?''tanya Zelo to the point , Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

''maukah menjadi namjachinguku?''tanya Zelo lagi to the point, Baekhyun menatap Zelo dengan gaya sexy dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Zelo.

''berani berapa?''bisik Baekhyun, Zelo tersenyum.

''berapa yang kau minta akan ku kasih, asal kan kau mau menjadi namja chinguku dan tidur dengan ku di apartementku bagaimana?''

''siapa takut''ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang mendengar pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Zelo hanya menggepalkan tangannya kuat dan bergumam 'ini tidak bisa di biarkan'

''Yejin-ah kau pulang lah dulu, nanti aku menyusul''ujar Chanyeol.

''kau membiarkan istrimu pulang sendiri?'' balas Yejin kesal.

''ah ! tuan Kang tolong antarkan Yejin ini pulang'' dan dengan secera sepihak Chanyeol memutuskan sambungannya.

''Tuan kang sudah menunggumu dibawah''ujar Chanyeol , Yejin mengumpat dan beranjak pulang.

''Baekhyun-ahh !''ujar Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

''tunggu sebentar ya Zelo''ujar Baekhyun , Zelo mengangguk dan terus menatap Baekhyun walaupun Baekhyun beranjak ke arah Chanyeol.

_Pluk_

''hy Bro, kajja pulang, maaf aku mengganggu fikiran kotormu tentang artis jepang itu, tapi sekarang sudah malam''ujar Daehyun menepuk pundak Zelo, Zelo mendengus dan mengangguk.  
Sebelum nya Baekhyun melihat kearah Zelo saat melihat Zelo menggumam kan kata, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol yang menyadari hanya menahan emosinya, karena Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya menjadi milik seorang Park Chanyeol.

''mari kita pulang''ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendongak dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

''apa kau lapar?''tanya Baekhyun setelah meletakkan tasnya di nakas, Chanyeol yang sudah menjatuhkan dirinya dan melonggarkan dasi serta membuka kancing kemeja teratasnya hanya mengangguk sembari memerhatikan gerak gerik namja cantik itu.

''baiklah aku akan memasakkannya untukmu''ujar Baekhyun dan mengambil bumbu-bumbu yang akan di olahnya.

''apa perlu ku bantu?''tanya Chanyeol ah sepertinya tidak tepat nya berbisik di telinga Baekhyun dan melumat telinga Baekhyun mesra.

''ya ! Kau mengganggu kosentrasiku tuan Park !''ujar Baekhyun dan meletakkan pisau yang dia gunakan untuk mengiris sayur tadi kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun tanpa kedip , kenapa namja ini sungguh cantik dan pintar itulah yang ada difikiran Chanyeol sekarang.

''dari pada kau mematung , lebih baik kau tunggu saja di kursi ini''ujar Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuh Chanyeol dikursi makan, Chanyeol terus saja memandang Baekhyun dan gerak gerik yang menurut nya itu adalah cara menggodanya dan membangkitkan nafsu libodinya.

''ah iya, sepertinya nanti malam aku ada janji, sebenarnya ini pun sudah termasuk sore akan malam, lebih tepatnya tengah malam dan bukannya kau bilang besok aku free Chanyeol-ah''ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar sembari memasak.

''ne , memangnya kau mau kemana?''tanya Chanyeol.

''aku ada janji dengan Zelo nanti malam''ujar Baekhyun enteng, mendengar nama Zelo langsung membuat emosi Chanyeol naik, mulai sekarang dan selamanya Chanyeol menganggap Zelo adalah hama yang mengganggunya dalam mendapatkan Baekhyun.

''tidak bisa ! Apa kalian...''Chanyeol tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya dan segera berjalan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan begitu erat membuat Baekhyun keheranan akan tingkah namja yang sedang memeluknya ini.

''eh? Ada apa dengan mu?''tanya Baekhyun keheranan.

''kau tidak boleh pergi !''

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan -kenapa-

''pokok nya tidak boleh !''

''tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan Zelo, lagian tidak apa kan aku mengunjungi pacarku sendiri''ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendengar kata PACAR langsung melototkan matanya yang sudah bulat menjadi lebih bulat , apa-apaan ! Baru saja Chanyeol menganggap Zelo adalah hama yang terkutuk berani mengambil Baekhyunnya ! Sekarang siapa hama yang sebenarnya ? Chanyeol atau Zelo?

''a..apa?kau pacaran dengan anak ingusan itu?''tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi berharap Baekhyun mengatakan -mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan anak ingusan itu-

''ne, baru saja tadi kita jadian di lokasi shooting tadi''ujar Baekhyun tersenyum manis, oh rasanya Chanyeol ingin terjun dari langit yang ketujuh dan jatuh di lubang neraka yang memilik bara api yang panas.  
Kau terlambat Park Chanyeol, ah mungkin kalau soal menyetubuhi Baekhyun memang kau yang menang , tapi soal hati , ah ternyata Zelo yang kau sebut bocah ingusan liar diranjang itu yang duluan !

''kenapa kau bilang dia bocah ingusan ! Dia pacarku di korea mengerti''ujar Baekhyun kesal, siapa yang kesal diantara mereka sebenarnya?

''tidak ! Kau tidak boleh jadian atau pacaran atau , ,atau apalah itu ! Kau hanya milikku ! Tidak boleh kemana-mana tetap terus bersama ku ! Kau tau aku sudah lama menunggumu semenjak melihatmu di film panas pertamamu ! Aku kenal terlebih dahulu terhadapmu dibading anak ingusan itu !''jujur Chanyeol panjang lebar , Baekhyun yang mendengar kata-kata jujur yang Chanyeol lontarkan hanya bisa mematung, kenapa laki-laki bodoh ini terlalu jujur, dasar idiot, itulah mungkin yang Baekhyun fikirkan.

''kau tidak memikirkan istrimu dirumah? Ingat istri mu, kasihan dia jika kau bagi cintanya, kalau aku di posisi dia oh tidak terbayangkan olehku sakitnya hati'' ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar.

''kalau kau berada di posisinya aku pasti akan mencintaimu ! Karena itu kau ! Aku tak pernah mencintainya !''

''lalu kenapa kau bisa menikah dengannya?''

''kami di jodohkan, ini perjodohan secara sepihak ! karena appaku tidak mau menahan malu yang mengetahui anaknya adalah seoarang **GAY**''jawab Chanyeol membuang wajahnya , Baekhyun tersenyum sinis.

''oh jadi begitu, terus aku harus bagaimana?''tanya Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol menghadapnya, Chanyeol tersenyum dan memainkan ibu jarinya di bibir tipis nan merah natural milik Baekhyun.

''jadillah milikku?''bisik Chanyeol.

''aku tidak mau menjadi milik orang lain jika orang itu sudah mempunyai istri''balas Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

''aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaan mu, kau mau apa? Uang? Tenang jangan khawatir uang ku berlimpah dan itu hasil jerihpayahku, kau mau cinta? Jangan cemas nyawaku pun akan ku berikan untukmu'' ujar Chanyeol sedikit meninggi, Baekhyun tersenyum semanis manisnya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

''kau mau dengan namja pelacur sepertiku? Atau kau mau karena nafsumu?''pancing Baekhyun.

''aku mencintaimu bukan karena nafsu''balas Chanyeol tegas.

''oh jadi bagaimana dengan istrimu?''tanya Baekhyun dengan pandangan menggoda.

''kau mau aku apakan dia?''tanya Chanyeol balik, Baekhyun menyeringai.

''kau ceraikan dia sekarang Park Chanyeol !''bisik Baekhyun menekan.

''akan ku lakukan untukmu''

''_subarashii_''lirih Baekhyun menyeringai.

Baekhyun tersenyum licik, dan membuka sedikit bibirnya saat bibir Chanyeol menciumnya, Chanyeol menarik lidah Baekhyun masuk kedalm mulutnya membiarkan Baekhyun menguasai ciuman yang di awalinya ini, Baekhyun terus menjinjitkan kakinya dengan bibirnya terus melumat bibir penuh Chanyeol, Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun menuju sofa dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke sofa sehingga membuat ciuman mereka terlepas, Chanyeol melepas kemejanya kemudian menindih tubuh Baekhyun, dan mereka kembali menautkan bibir mereka tanpa rasa bosan sedikit Baekhyun tapi kali ini sepertinya Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun menguasainya karena sekarang Chanyeol lah yang akan menguasainya.

''kau liar''desah Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum cool dan dillumatnya leher Baekhyun, Baekhyun bisa merasakan saat bibir Chanyeol terbuka kemudian menghisap di daerah leher belekangnya dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat Baekhyun meringis di campur nikmat.

''ouhh Fuck ! _Fukou na hito_''cacian kotor pun keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

Baekhyun menahan wajah Chanyeol saat Chanyeol kembali ingin menerkam bibir nya, Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya, Baekhyun beranjak dan mendorong Chanyeol kemudian secara perlahan Baekhyun menarik celana yang Chanyeol kenakan, Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol tidak memakai dalaman.

''kau tidak memakai...?''tanya Baekhyun horor, Chanyeol hanya menggeleng.

''_kishou chijin_''

tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun memegang batang panjang itu kemudian memasukkan kedalam mulutnya , dan tak lupa menghisapnya kuat membuat Chanyeol mengerang keras merasakan bibir Baekhyun menghisap kepunyaan nya dengan kuat seakan memancing agar cairan yang disenangi Baekhyun itu keluar.

Baekhyun terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya , dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan Cairan hangat dan berasa aneh keluar dari junior Chanyeol, Baekhyun memainkan lidahnya dari ujung ke ujung membuat Chanyeol bergedik geli.

''segitu saja kau sudah lemah Park Chanyeol, anata iyokuteki ni''bisik Baekhyun dan melumat cuping telinga Chanyeol , Baekhyun memang tau bagaimana cara membuat lawannya lemah, jangan ditanyakan dari mana dia mendapat trik trik begitu karena memang itulah kerjaannya.

Baekhyun melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya kemudian membuka pahanya dan mengarahkan junior Chanyeol yang kembali membesar ke arah holenya, dan menurunkan badannya secara perlahan, Chanyeoll menarik wajah Baekhyun dan kembali melumat habis bibir Baekhyun yang menggodanya itu, tangan Chanyeol menaik turunkan badan Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang di istirahatkan di pinggang Baekhyun.

''oh Fuck ! Chanyeol ! Your duck ohhhhhh so...so Big ! Ouhhh faster ahhh _nikuyoku wo mitasu_''desahan Baekhyun keluar di sertai caciannya betapa dalamnya punya Chanyeol yang panjang itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

''terus mendesah baby, nageki anata kizoku kekkou''bisik Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol terus menghajar tubuh sexy Baekhyun tanpa ampun , nafsu benar- benar sedang menguasai mereka berdua sekarang.

.

.

.

**(03.00 dini hari)**

Baekhyun meringis sakit saat Chanyeol terus menghajar hole nya dengan punya Chanyeol yang begitu panjang dan besar, apalagi mereka melakukan tanpa obat bantuan sedikitpun, Chanyeol mengusap keringat Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

''_tsukareru_ (lelah)''lirih Baekhyun pelan sangat pelan, Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tepar duluan.

''baiklah baby''ujar Chanyeol dan melepas juniornya dari hole Baekhyun, Baekhyun bisa merasakan cairan putih Chanyeol yang banyak itu keluar dari holenya tidak dapat menampung cairan Chanyeol yang menyiram banyak.

Drrrtttt

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya.

''Zelo''lirih Baekhyun dan menekan tomboll hijau.

''...''

''maaf Zelo-ah, tadi aku banyak urusan, apa kau kecewa Zelo-ah?''tanya Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan nafasnya saat Chanyeol kembali menghisap lehernya yang memang sudah banyak tanda dari Chanyeol disana.

''...''

''benarkah Zello-ah? Eumhhhhh''Baekhyun tidak sengaja mendesah saat mulut Chanyeol menghisap nipple nya.

Pluk

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dan memberi kode agar Chanyeol tidak menggodanya, tapi Chanyeol terus menggodanya.

''...''

''aku sendirian, ah...eumhhhh''

''...''

''Zelo-ah aku mendesah karena mendengar suaramu''ujar Baekhyun mencari alasan.

''...''

''Phone Sex?''

''...''

''sepanjang apa memangnya punyamu?''

''...''

''ahhhhh eumhhhh, ahhh benarkahh sss?''tanya Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol menghisap adiknya kuat, dan menjillat dari ujung ke ujung.

''...''

''ahhhhh ne aku tidak sabar...''

''...''

''baiklah , selamat malam Zelo-ah''

''...''

''i love you to''

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya.

''ahhh Yeollie aku benar-benar lelah''bisik Baekhyun benar-benar lemas, Chanyeol mendongak dan mensejajarkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, dengan jail Chanyeol mengigit hidung mungil nan mancung milik Baekhyun.

''emmm sakitttt Yeollieee, _kikanai'_'manja Baekhyun dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

''sakit?''tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk manja, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium hidung mancung itu.

''masih sakit?''tanya Chanyeol.

''tidak, sex mu tinggi juga''ujar Baekhyun.

''sex ku naik jika bermain dengan mu''bisik Chanyeol.

''apa kau pernah bersetubuh dengan Yejin?''tanya Baekhyun memainkan tangannya di leher tegas Chanyeol.

''menurutmu?''Chanyeol malah balik tanya.

''mungkin''

Chanyeol menggeleng.

''aku tidak pernah bersetubuh dengan nya''

''lalu kenapa kau seperti orang yang sudah berpengalaman saat berstubuh denganku?''tanya Baekhyun curiga.

''asal kau tau baby , aku pernah melakukannya dengan mantanku''aku Chanyeol.

''hmm bisa kau ceritakan?''tanya Baekhyun sembari memeluk Chanyeol manja, Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

''aku menjalin hubungan sejak aku sekolah menengah atas dengan Taemin, dia adalah namja cantik sangat cantik , pada saat hari kelulusan aku dan dia merayakannya dengan Sex pertama kami masing-masing, dan aku bertekad untuk segera mengenalkannya dengan kedua orang tua ku, dan malamnya sesuai rencanaku aku membawanya menemui appa, appa marah besar saat itu, dan mencaci maki Taemin, sedangkan aku, aku tidak bisa apa-apa, dan membiarkan Taemin pergi tanpa mencegahnya, seminggu kemudian appa mendohkanku dengan Yejin, Yejin adalah anak dari kerabat kerja appaku, aku hanya bisa menurut apa yang appa perintahkan, aku ingin menolak, tapi appa selalalu mengancamku akan membuang eomma''lirih Chanyeol, Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan iba , wajah Chanyeol benar benar beda dengan wajahnya yang bernafsu tadi, Baekhyun mengusap rahang tegas Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

''kemana eommamu?''

''appa menempatkan eomma dirumah nya yang dulu''jawab Chanyeol.

''baiklah jangan bersedih, bagaimana besok kita menemui eomma mu?''usul Baekhyun, Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun senang dan mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut.

''aku mencintaimu''bisik Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

''sudah siap?''tanya Baekhyun yang sedang asik menonton kartun kesayangannya.

''kajja, kita berangkat''ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk dan mematikan telivisi kemudian mereka berjalan menuju parkiran bawah tanah yang disediakan apartement mewah ini.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum dan masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol, dan disusul olehnya yang berjalan ke arah lawan pintu mobil.  
Selama dalam perjalanan Baekhyun hanya melihat - lihat gedung tinggi yang terhias di seoul ini sedangkan Chanyeol terus fokus ke arah jalan.

''hmm Yeollie, tinggal berapa part lagi tentang film itu?''

''mungkin besok part yang terakhir''ujar Chanyeol.

''oh begitu''jawab Baekhyun dan mengangguk kemudian kembali melihat ke arah luar melalu kaca jendela mobil.  
Setelah sampai disebuah rumah besar namun sepi di area puncak gunung yang jauh dari kota seoul tentunya, Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun masuk, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat ini, bunga bunga yang bermekeran indah, tempat yang nyaman.

''kajja''

Baekhyun mengangguk dan masuk kedalm rumah besar namun kosong walaupun terasanya nyaman tapi rumah ini begitu mengerikan menurut Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya di lengan Chanyeol saat merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding tiba-tiba.

''tenanglah baby''bisik Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangguk.

''kau sudah datang Tuan muda''suara seseorang mengagetkan Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol tentu saja sudah mengenal suara siapa itu.

''ne ayi, apa eomma sehat-sehat saja , aku ingin bertemu eomma''ujar Chanyeol, yeoja paruh bayah itu mengangguk dan membukakan sebuah pintu kamar besar.

''silahkan Tuan muda''Chanyeol mengangguk.

Terlihat seorang Yeoja cantik sedang duduk di sebuah kursi menghadap kearah jendela.

''Taeyeon eomma , Chanyeol datang''ujar Chanyeol, yeoja parubaya namun cantik bernama Chanyeol itu membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum dengan pandangan kosong ke arah sang anak semata wayangnya.

''eomma , lihatlah Chanyeol membawa seseoarang, Cantik kan?''ujar Chanyeol tersenyum riang namun air matanya tetap mengalir.  
Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan Taeyeon kemudian tersenyum, tangan Taeyeon terangkat keudara membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut, tapi Baekhyun tertegun saat Taeyeon mengusap sayang pipi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat eomma dan kekasihnya itu.

''ca...cantik...''ujar Taeyeon pelan, Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Taeyeon, melihat Taeyeon , Baekhyun menjadi ingat akan ibunya yang sudah melahirkannya.

''ca...can..tik...''ujar Taeyeon lagi pelan dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun, tak terasa air mata Baekhyun keluar, dia baru sadar kalau dia sudah lama tidak merasakan pelukan hangat orang tuanya semenjak dia membuat malu orang tuanya dengan menjadi artis porno papan atas.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END

**balas ripiu ^^**

_yool pyromaniac :haha benarkah ? update kilat? Hehehe insyaallah, terima kasih sudah ripiu._

_yourself23 : ne , terkesan? benarkah? Hehehe ne terima kasih, maaf. Soalnya kemarin aku tidak sempat untuk memeriksanya kembali, aku tidak bisa menjamin bagus atau tidaknya, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk lebih mendalmi tentang ff ini lagi._

_hyerinxx : kekeke panjang? Euhh wani piro ?_

_Guest : kekeke benar banget, oh yang KIND ya? Sedang dalam proses, terima kasih hehehe._

_ajib4ff : Suka? Benarkah? See you now chap kekeke._

_3KrisTao3 :terima kasih hehe_

_love sehun : iya ini udah kakak terusan dek, gak tau seruh atau gak di chanp ini, terima kasih ya dek._

_Guest : sangat kece, terima kasih hehe_

_lee minji elf : sebagian kisahnya aku ambil dari biografi miyabi tapi selanjutnya itu tetap ide saya, terima kasih hehe._

_shakyu :terima kasih hehe._

_AnieJOY'ERS :patner nya sama siapa? Hehe terima kasih ya.._

_Min baekkyeollie : yadongannya tahuun depan kekeke ne terima kasih._

_Wulann : kekeke benarkah? Awas ini ff rating M loh, kekeke ne terima kasih._

_bebaek : lawan Baekkie tetep Zelo bukan Chanyeoll hehe terima kasih._

_ayulopetyas11 : jangan todong pisau ! Zelo belum mau menduda #plak, ne terima kasih hehe._

_Gita Safira : pasti ada, hehe terima kasih._

_RadenMasKYU : hahahha iya jealous gara gara gak tau baekhyun ciuman ama siapa kekeke ada ada aja chingu hehehe terima kasih ya.._

_runashine88 : apa nya yang keriting? Hehehe terima kasih.._

_Milky Andromeda : terima kasih.._

_mitatitu : yup ! Chanyeoll cemburuuuu, makasih ya.._

_Lkireii0521 :apa nya yang next? Hehe terima kasih._

_Aiiu d'freaky : apa itu ganbatte? Hehehe terima kasih ya.._

_Lyncth : iya ozawa, author salah baca hahaha._

_Aiiu d'freaky : yeahh love yaoi, love chanbaek, i love you too hahaha #ngerap bareng GD._

_italunyu69 : ok, terima kasih.._

_runashine88 : wani piro? Hahaha terima kasih._

_Little Melody Choi : keke baru dengar saia kalau typo itu kece kekeke_

_Milky Andromeda : waow terima kasih hehe._

_: yup , terima kasih banyak.._

_Gita Safira : jangan histeris chingu, kekeke_


End file.
